


Perpetuity

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gang Violence rises in Central and Maria falls head over heels for Riza Hawkeye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Mariza fic out there, which I am hoping to change! (Or fma femslash in general)  
> If anyone has written any they wish me to read, let me know about it and I'll happily read it. :)
> 
> A multichapter fic

Eventually, life in Amestris settles back into the category of “normal”. It’s more normal than it ever has been, technically, but no one aside from a handful of soldiers and kids knows this.

Maria’s been reinstated and cleared of all charges. She’s found a new friend in First Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina, who has moved to central to work on Major Hawkeye’s Team. Officially, Hawkeye is in charge of Catalina and Fuery in the same way Ross and Brosh work under the now Lt Colonel Armstrong, but the sharpshooter tends to hang around Brigadier General Mustang as she has always done.

…Maria’s hoping one of those promotions will hit her next.

The changes to the government haven’t been taken completely well by Amestris, as expected, and Maria finds herself swamped day after day with petty crimes committed in protest and with attempted assassinations and assaults. Mustang has been throwing a lot of the cases at Armstrong’s team and now with a shooting believed to be gang violence, she’s not getting a break.

Ross finally drops the rest of the witness reports onto Armstrong’s desk for review before stepping out to the cafeteria for lunch. She spots Catalina at a table near the doors, but in front of her sits a familiar blonde soldier, hair clipped neatly into a bun. Maria is debating whether to join them or to let Hawkeye have some alone time with her friend when Rebecca calls her over.

Maria walks all the way around the table to take a seat. She’s diagonal to Hawkeye, who greets her softly, but says nothing more. They haven’t really interacted much. Maria suspects that she’s nice, but the Major is a tad intimidating and Maria has felt little else but flustered around her since they first met, so she’s kind of been waiting for her to start the conversations. Hawkeye doesn’t, just glances at the file laid open next to her plate and takes another bite of her food.

“So I was thinking,” Rebecca says.

Hawkeye cuts in with a soft, “oh no,” that belies a bit more humor than Maria has seen from the blonde so far.

“We should go out tonight,” Rebecca continues, ignoring Riza’s comment and Maria’s snicker, “there’s a nice bar on 35th with cheap booze and possibly cute boys. You already said you wanted to do something, Riz. That’s where I pick. ‘You in, Ross?”

Cute boys aren’t really Maria’s thing, but Riza Hawkeye is going and yeah, that kinda is her thing.

She really shouldn’t. They probably have the weekend off, but Maria’s current schedule has her waking up early the next morning to speak to some witnesses; going for drinks isn’t the best idea.

Hawkeye glances up from her file, a friendly expression on her face as she waits for the second Lieutenant’s reply.

“I’d love to,” Maria says. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

When Riza excuses herself from the table, she takes Rebecca with her. 

She hates to leave Lieutenant Ross all alone so soon after she’s sat down, but the case she’s been reading all through lunch needs to be filed by the end of the day, and Rebecca is really supposed to be working, too. 

“I understand,” Ross says, shooting her a friendly smile, “I’m pretty swamped myself.” 

Catalina waits until they walk into her office to knock her hip hard against Riza’s, throwing her a little off-balance. One disadvantage to having Rebecca as her subordinate is that she doesn’t care to honor any sort of professionalism unless they’re around soldiers they don’t know well. 

“She’s nice, huh?” Rebecca says, smirking at her friend. 

“Yes,” she says simply, leaning against the counter to pour them some coffee. 

Truth be told, she’s excited to have Ross tag along with them, but Rebecca has a glint in her eye that Hawkeye refuses to indulge. 

She holds the pot up at Fuery as he stumbles in with a box; he nods a little too enthusiastically and she makes three cups. 

“What are you guys talking about?” he asks, taking out bits and pieces of metal and wires that looked like they’d come from the scrap pile. 

“Nothing,” Rebecca sighs.

\----

Blue or black? The blue was softer… 

Softer? 

Maria abandons that train of thought before it can go anywhere and drops the dresses on the bed. This is ridiculous. They’re going on a bar run to pick up boys and Maria’s, what, going to casually get Riza to notice how soft her dress was and pick her up instead?

She isn’t even sure why she’s going, except that Riza had a cute smile and Maria really liked when it was directed at her. 

Maybe a skirt. It seemed a bit more casual than a dress, but still nice. Perfect. Maria grabs her favorite, a white and brown floral skirt that stops around her knees and sits high on her hips. Adding a loose white shirt, she tucks it in and ties it together with a belt. 

Her bangs had been getting long as of late and covered a good portion of her forehead, almost sweeping into her eyes. Most of the time, she liked it, but they were being difficult and wouldn’t stay to the side like she wanted them to. 

With a worried glance at the clock, Maria uses the slightest bit of conditioner on her dry hair, pushing her bangs off her forehead completely and into her best attempt at a styled ruffle. She pulls her jacket off the coat hanger as she sweeps out the door, flinching at the telltale crash from inside that indicates she’d tipped the whole thing over in her haste. 

Maria holds the handle and leans her weight away from the door to lock it- the only way the key will turn without fear of it breaking off in the lock- and leaves for the bar with an excited grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Thanks to a very nice review.

Maria finds Hawkeye already sitting at the bar when she arrives, one drink in hand, and another resting protectively in the nook of her elbow, where it rests against the wood.

The blonde has on a long skirt with a slit down the side, the fabric draped between her legs so that her entire left calf and a bit of her thigh are exposed. Lord help her, Maria can make out the general shape of what has to be a thigh holster strapped to Major Hawkeye’s leg. Pulling her gaze up in case she looks over or Rebecca returns from wherever she presumably is in the bar, Maria gives the rest of Hawkeye’s outfit a studious look.

She can’t make out much of her shirt from the back, aside from that it’s blue, but her jacket is black, with the collar pulled up so it covers all of what Maria would have been able to see of her neck. The Major did tend to cover her neck a lot, Maria muses, what with the constant turtlenecks she wore at work. She’d have chalked it up to the recent injury that hospitalized her on the Promised Day and left a noticeable scar in its place, except that, thanks to some immature soldiers making hickey jokes, she was aware that Hawkeye had definitely been wearing them before the incident.

She drops the thought- maybe she’s putting a little too much weight on the Major’s clothing choices. The important thing is that she looks damn fine.

Maria remembers years ago, when she found the sight of a woman in uniform to be sexy, but she’d grown used to it by now, and something about seeing the officer with her hair down was very nice in its own way.

“You made it!”

Maria turns, finding herself swept into a hug. She stands for a second- unable to hug back with her arms trapped by Rebecca’s, and somewhat unable to breathe with all of Rebecca’s hair in her face- before the brunette releases her, bounding over to the bar to collect her drink.

“Hello Lieutenant,” Hawkeye, greets in a friendly tone; Rebecca smacks her on the arm.

“Hello Maria.” Rebecca says, tossing a grin at the Major, “don’t mind her, she’s known Mustang forever and I’ve yet to hear her call him ‘Roy’.”

“Hello-” Major, Hawkeye, Riza? “Rebecca. Major.”

She settles on her title, tossing in a goofy grin so that if it’s too formal, they’ll take it as a joke, and if it’s not, well…

“What do you drink, Maria? I’m buying first round.”

“Oh, uh, you don’t have to,” Maria says, adding, at Catalina’s dismissive wave, “they have a nice lemondrop martini here.”

“You look nice, Maria,” Hawkeye says, tone soft- it reminds her of how she’d heard her speak to the Elrics.

“You as well-” ‘Riza’ lingers on the tip of her tongue for a moment, but she continues without addressing her, “I love the skirt.”

She’s probably blushing terribly, but thankfully Rebecca reappears with a drink that she can hide her face with for a moment. It’s nice, as always. Tastes like a less sticky version of lemonade. She’ll have to watch herself. It doesn’t taste like alcohol, but she knows it is, and she has work tomorrow.

Rebecca’s got some similarly ‘girly’ drink, unnaturally bright green in color- Maria assumes it’s something like an appletini. Hawkeye’s got a red wine, a third gone at this point.

The latter seems content to sit, one arm slung wide over the bar and the other holding her wine glass by her thigh, but Rebecca, anxious to dance and flirt, heads off to the middle floor, announcing her attentions so that either of her friends can choose to join her, if they please.

Maria hesitates only a moment before following her into the crowd.

–

Riza finds herself alone at the bar. It’s nothing she particularly minds. Her last girlfriend was the barkeep at Rebecca’s favorite bar in Eastern, in fact, who she’d often talked to between fending off the guys trying to hit on her. Kate had deduced after so many guys turned away without a thought that asking Riza out might work in her favor. They’d dated for a few months before Riza moved back to Central. She’d been too busy since to think about dating again, but Rebecca has stopped accepting that excuse. Hence Maria Ross getting an invite, she suspects.

She can see Rebecca dancing from her spot. Ross shoots a nervous look at the bar, smiling, before turning her back somewhat and joining Rebecca in the fun.

She’s cute, Riza admits. Her hair looks nice tonight, and she has a pretty smile, something she shows off often at the office. She seems to be caught joking around with Brosh a lot, and Alphonse had never been shy about his fondness for the woman- despite his brother’s insistence that a bodyguard wasn’t needed- so she suspects many jokes were shared with the boys as well.

Riza doesn’t mind such a personality- she’s best friends with Mustang and Catalina, after all- but can’t help but wonder how much Maria would appreciate her company. She’s lucked out with her current friends, who seem to understand that her stoic personality in no way means that she is not having a good time, but it’s not always worked out that way.

She suspected she was perceived as unfriendly- or at the very least,-not so fun- by the children in the town growing up, and she knows that some of her own teammates have mistaken her subdued personality for something else. Fuery, for one, who she gets along with now, but admits that he had a different perception of her for a while. At some point, he really thought she was the type of person to throw a little puppy out in the rain.

Riza tips her glass, drinking the rest of her wine in one gulp. She stops to savor the warmth that spreads through her chest for a moment before heading into the crowd. She is capable of making a different sort of impression, she supposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commenting is such a nice way to let me know that anyone is actually enjoying it and very encouraging! Unlike my other fics, this one appeals to a very small audience. Not a lot of Maria/Riza lovers out there, sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews encourage me to write more! But whatever. I'll probably write more anyway tbh.  
> I've actually got several chapters written so far, but I'm going to try to stagger them a little.


End file.
